Konoha Hearts
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Sora, Riku, And Kairi are all now a part of Team 7. What missions will they go on? and why is Sasuke acting so wierd? NarutoKH Crossover.
1. A New World Revealed

Konoha Hearts

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for violence, language, possible yaoi, and random humor. Also may contain character bashing

A/N: after reading a TON of KH/Naruto crossovers & reading about NaNoWriMo, I've decided to make this even though I won't submit it in the contest. Yes, I'll update everyday through the whole month of November, and possibly longer (If I don't finish this by the end of the month!)

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts… they belong to their rightful owners… /cries/

And now, without further ado,

Chapter 1:

A New World Revealed

/\LineBreak/\

You would think that I would start off by saying it's a beautiful day in Konoa; if only that were the case. It was peacful, at some point that day, but you can only guess when everything is going to get ugly…

"TEME!!!" a certain blonde yelled, filling the land with people covering their ears in distaste. Though, one would think that with the screams happening everyday, they would be used to it by now.

Lets see what happened this time, shall we?

/\LineBreak/\

"TEME!!! Look at what you did! The whole place is covered with spiders!!!" Naruto shouted from inside the only place not infested by arachnids, A.K.A Inside a tree.

"Hn, Dobe. Must you always blame bad situations on me?" the raven-haired boy next to him said in a bored voice. Then he got up from his cramped spot, and threw some special sharingan wire out of the hole they crawled in through.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said while making hand signs in the process. Soon after, flames caught on the strings and the bugs outside started burning to their death. Shino soon after came into view.

"You should have more respect for bugs, Uchiha" The bug-loving shinobi said in an unusually calm voice. Soon after, all the spiders who had survived the assault clung themselves to him as he walked away again.

The blonde boy sighed as he slowly pushed off the inside of the poor tree. "That was close…" he said. Both boys then crawled out of the small hole and started walking towards the very familiar training grounds to spar. That is, until something in the sky caught the boys' eyes.

/\LineBreak/\

In a different place, much like what we would think of as space, a boy, a duck, and a dog were hurling their way through the obsticles that lie in wait. Heartless and nobodies covered the area, and the gummy ship couldn't take much more of the attacks. Though, when Donald is the one playing backseat driver, it was hard to concentrate.

"Go left, Sora! No, RIGHT!!!" The high-strung duck said as the brunette tried desperately to escape the enemies closing in on them. Sora gritted his teeth when one of the jets were knocked out and they started hurling towards an unknown world. Chip & Dale set off the warning alarm, and the gang buckled their seat belts as they made an emergency landing.

"Aww man! Just when we were close to finding the Riku and the king, too!" The boy said, finally unbuckling to check the damage.

"looks like we're stuck here… Nothing is working!" Sora nearly shouted as he pushed buttons frantically.

"Gawrsh, maybe we should try to get a hold of Chip and Dale so they can send us another gummy ship!" Goofy suggested. The other two nodded, and Donald went over to the emergency radio, tuning into the ship hanger control panel.

"Donald to motherboard! Can you hear me?" He said into the voice box.

"Chip and Dale here. We already contacted Cid, and he said that Leon will come with the new ship in a few days! I hope you can hold out for the time being!" and that was how they crashed in the in the land of ninja's and demons, where the word 'magic' was laughed at, and chakra rules.

Oh boy, there is going to be trouble…

/\LineBreak/\

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the black 'thing' fell out of the sky from nowhere and landed right in the middle of the training grounds. Taking all precautions, they leaped into the nearest tree, waiting for the 'thing' to move. When after what seemed like twenty minutes, the two finally got the courage to see what it was, and who was in it.

"What do you think it is, Teme?" Naruto asked, hitting one of the black blocks with his kunai. The raven just Hn'ed, and went to investigate the top of the unknown devise.

After hearing what the chipmunks had to say, Sora opened the side door, and stepped out to inspect the damage. What he didn't expect, though, was to have two other people putting more damage into the poor Highwind 8.

"Hey! What do you guys think your doing!!!" Sora yelled at the two younger boys as Donald and Goofy made their way out. He startled the blonde-haired boy whereas the Raven-haired boy sensed the three intruders.

"Who are you." Sasuke asked, jumping off the ship in front of the spiky-haired brunett.

The cockiness of the smaller boy reminded Sora of Riku. But he shook it off and retorted, "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me why your making more damage to my ship!"

"Hn, we were inspecting it. That's our job as ninja's. now name yourself!" Sasuke said as Naruto slowly snuck over to the duck & dog. The blonde soon after grabbed Donald's tail feathers.

"WAHH!!! What's the big idea!?" Donald said after jumping higher then Goofy's head. He then pointed an accusing finger(?) at the youngest boy as he got back up on his feet.

"Usaratonkatchi! You don't just go around hurting summons! Keep your hands to yourself!" Sasuke said, turning back to to the brunette. He gave the raven a confused look.

"Summons?" he said. He turned to Donald and Goofy, and they just shook their heads. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but ignored the question and once again asked for their names.

"Name?" "Oh, Right! I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy." He said, pointing at the other two when their names were said. Once again, the Raven nodded, and tried to walk towards the town, but was soon stopped by a hyper blonde.

"I'm Naruto! And this Teme is Sasuke!" He said. Then he decided to ask about the huge 'thing.' "so what is this big thing anyway?" He pointed to the gummy ship.

"You don't know what a gummy ship is?" Sora asked, looking for the button that would make the ship shrink to one block. He pushed the button and grabbed the block to put in his pocket. The other two just stared wide-eyed at the massive 'chakra limit' they must have.

Sasuke and Naruto huddled to talk about the outsiders. "Sasuke, they look like they should have a ton of chakra, but I can't sense a trace on them!" He wispered as the other three were figuring out what to do. Sasuke nodded, and activated his sharingan to check their chakra levels.

None was found.

"Naruto, they don't have an ounce of chakra. I don't think their much of a threat, though Tsunade should know about them." He said, turning back to the blonde.

While the two ninja's were figuring out what to do about them, Sora, Donald, & Goofy were busy trying to figure out what to do for the next few days.

"We could see if Riku and the king are here!" Sora suggested. The other two had no chice but to agree.

"But Sora, I don't think there is any heartless around here!" Goofy said, looking from left to right. "Its possible that their just hiding." Sora reasoned. All of them nodded, and decided to make the best of their time.

/\LineBreak/\

Sasuke & Naruto were now leading the three others to the Hokage tower to see what Tsunade would say about them. Donald and Goofy were used to the courting thing, but one could say that Sora would be a little nervous if it wasn't for his pride.

As the tower came into view, Sora's jaw dropped at the amount of stairs that had to be climbed. It was like hiking all around the land of dragons three times straight! No pun intended!

"Welcome to the Hokage tower!" Naruto said with his signature foxy grin. He then took one huge step and jumped to the top. Sasuke followed soon after, leaving the others in the dust.

"How… how did they do that!?" Sora asked as he started running full speed up the stairs. But even with their speed, it took them nearly a half an hour to reach the top.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said in a tired voice as they went trough the double doors. Tsunade was sleeping on the job, as usual.

Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, and literally screamed "BAA-CHAN!!!!!" The three guests went temporarily deaf, whereas the two, who were used to this, just groaned in annoyance.

"Brat, what do you want? I'm busy!" The blonde woman said. She started to scare Sora, 'cause her actions were much like Donalds…

"Hehe, sorry old hag, but you've got a real problem to deal with!" Naruto pointed to the three outsiders. " These three literally fell from the sky in their jelly whatsamajiggy, and won't be able to leave until another one comes." He said. The old woman looked at the three and her eyes widened.

"Boys, could you leave me and these three to talk. It's important that we talk alone." She said. Sasuke was already out the door, but Naruto wouldn't budge.

"Why can't we hear what you tell them!? Is it some kind of mission!?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the desk like a five-year-old.

"Yes, Naruto, now please leave so I can talk to them!" She said, kicking the blonde out of her office. She then turned to Sora, who was waiting eagerly to hear what she had to say. She took her seat and looked at them intensively.

"I've heard about you three from King Mickey. He was just in the office about an hour ago, along with a silver-haired boy. They were looking for someone named Sora." She stated, looking with interest as the Spiky brunettes' face went from confusion to excitement in a flash. "Is that you?" She finished.

"Yes! Did they say where they were going? Where are they staying? I need to know!!!" He said in desperation. The woman nodded. "yes, I do know, but I have to talk to you about a few things before I tell you where they are." She said.

"Sora sat back down, and Tsunade began her explanation. "There have been reports from our ANBU captains stating that weird shadows have been appearing all over the forest. I asked the king about them, and he told me that you were going to be landing here sometime soon. He also said something about a person named Merlin, but that's not the point. He told me to give you the message the him and the boy you call Riku are safe, and you will be able to see them soon." She said. Sora nearly jumped for joy, but she lifted her hand before he could say anything. "But the king must leave here soon, leaving you three and Riku here for the next few… years." She told him.

"YEARS!?!" all three screamed as they jumped in surprise.

"Yes… you see, the people that you call Organization XIII are working with two other people from this world. One is called Orochimaru, a strong person who can control snakes of all sizes. But the person you really need to worry about is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's… older brother. He killed off his whole clan for power, and ever since then, sasuke has been blinded by revenge. You need to find these two, and stop them before it's too late. Understand?" She finally asked. The three nodded, and started heading out the doors.

"oh, and boys?" They turned around. "The King said to look for them at the hotel. Their room is on the 9th floor, room number 6" and before she could blink, the three were on their way to the hotel, eagerly waiting to see their friends again.

What will happen now?

/\LineBreak/\

A/N: I can't belive that it took this long to complete 1,666 words/faints/ I can't belive this at all…

But a promise is a promise! I will post the next chapter tomorrow!!!! (wether my fingers fall off or not…)


	2. A Not So Joyous Reunion

A/N: Hoorah! Chapter two is ready for posting!!!! I need to come up with a new summary for it, though… oh well! I'll think about that later!!

Chapter 2:

A Not-So-Joyious Reunion

/\LineBreak/\

Sora ran as fast as he could through the streets of Konoa as the only hotel for a hundred miles came into view. He was so happy to see his best friend again that he even forgot about the warning Tsunade just gave him seconds ago. He was also too distracted to notice the shadow creatures just a few feet behind them, and his two friends left behind to fight them off.

'_Riku's here!?I have to see for myself!!! Riku!' _Was the only thing running through his mind. He bashed through the front doors and made his way to the elevator, frantically pushing the 'up' button. It felt as if time had stopped, or at least gotten slower as he waited.

The elevator finally got to the first floor, and Sora pushed the button to floor nine. The walls began to feel closed in, though they usually did when you've just been in a freezer for a year. Or at least… I think they do…

The bell rang, sounding more like one from school then the usual 'ding!' and sora was off faster then lightning hitting the earth. He ran through the hall, reached door 6, and heard…

Fighting?

"King Mickey, with all do respect, I don't want Sora to see me like this. He'd hate me!" A muffled older voice said from the other side. Sora put his ear closer to the door.

"We have no other choice, Riku. Those two are working with the Organization, and Tsunade said that they're really powerful. That's why you and Sora have to stay here! I would if I could, you know that…" the king said. Now Sora was curious. He knew that the older voice couldn't be Riku, no matter how old he got. He opened the door slightly and peeked in to see King Mickey talking to…Ansem!?

"Then, can't we a least wait until I turn back into myself? The last thing I need is to be beaten up!" He pleaded. That was when Sora decided it would be good to make a dramatic entrance.

He closed the door and knocked like he just got there. "Hello? Anyone home?" He said. Riku became frantic. He decided to hide in the bedroom until Sora had talked with the king.

"Come in, Sora." He told the opening door. "I would say it's good to see you again, but I'm only going to stay until Donald & Goofy catch up." He told the brunette, taking a seat on the couch.

" So, is it true!? Is Riku here???" He asked looking around for the other sign of life that was in the room a minute ago. King Mickey nodded.

"He is, but I don't think he's ready to see you just yet. Maybe you should give him a few minutes." He said.

Meanwhile, In the bedroom, Riku was trying to muster up the courage to face his best friend with one that wasn't his.

" I can't let Sora see me like this… but how do I change back!?" he was punching the pillows full force. Just then, a note that came from nowhere, landed on the vanity. Riku stopped and looked over to the note. He decided to read what was on it.

_Eyes can't lie._

He knew what the note meant. He had to take off the blindfold that hides his true eyes.

He lifted his hands up to Ansem's eyes and felt invisible fabric in front of them. With one swift tug, the cloth was off, and he was himself again. Good timing, too!

"Riku? You in here? The king says you need to come out for insructions…" He said, closing the door behind him. He saw Riku in his body, but now he was wondering if Ansem was just a trick of his eyes. The silver-haired teen looked up at his best friend, trying not to cry.

"You are here… Riku!" Sora pleaded, getting down on his knees and grabbing Riku's hand. "I looked everywhere! In all the worlds… why did you hide?" He asked tears rolling down his face. Riku just shook his head.

"I didn't want to be found. Not how I was, anyway." He said, bringing Sora up on his feet.

"But why did you try to do so much on your own? You've got so many friends who can help you, ya know?" he said, pointing towards the door.

"You wanna know why…" He started. "'cause I'm not a total sap, like you!"

/\LineBreak/\

King Mickey, Donald, & Goofy were all waiting patiently for the other two to come out of the bedroom. When they finally did, the king jumped in surprise.

"Riku? What happened? How did you-" Riku stooped him from saying the rest.

"My eyes can't lie. That's all there is to it." He said, taking a seat on one of the big red chairs. Sora, Donald, and Goofy just staired confused before taking a seat as well.

"You'll have to stay here until Orochimaru and Itachi are captured. You two boys will join the ninja squad Sasuke Uchiha is in; team 7. your leader will be Kakashi Hatake. As for you two.." He says, turning to Donald & Goofy "You will help Tsunade in the tower and in disguise as summons. A summon is an animal that the people here can call with their Chakra." He said. Riku was the only one who understood, though. "I've gotta run!" and with that, the king was off.

/\LineBreak/\

Meanwhile, Team 7 were at Ichiraku's, stuffing their faces and waiting patiently for the important news their sensei had to tell them. If you must ask, Naruto was on his twenty-seventh bowl…

'_I can't belive I agreed to this… It just means three more brats to take care of… I hope they aren't like Naruto…' _Kakashi thought as he finished his ramen. Poor Kakashi…

Naruto Finally finished his thirty (ish) bowl, and all the members of the team were waiting paitently for their sensei's news.

"Your going to be getting three new teammates, one of which you've already met. Sora, I belive was his name…" Sasuke wasn't happy.

"That weakling? He doesn't have an ounce of chakra on him, and we have to put him on our team? That's rich…" He said, starting to walk away.

" Hold on, Sasuke, I'm not finished. This is an order from the hokage, which means we must count this as a mission. An 'S' rank, if I'm not mistaken. You must treat the new members with respect, or you will be punished." He said. The three nodded, and went towards the training grounds to wait for Sora, Riku, and…

/\LineBreak/\

Riku & Sora were now walking towards the place where the gummy ship crashed, getting to know the new facts about each other.

"You know, I don't actually remember how I got to be in that pod-like thing. Do you know, Riku?" He asked looking up at the now dim-lit sky. The said boy shook his head.

" I don't remember anything after closing the door to light… It's like the last year didn't exsist. All I know is that I had to wake you up…" He looked away. He didn't want to tell the brunette about how he had to get his nobody away from the organization, turn himself into Ansem, and try his best to stay hidden when he followed him to every world he went to first!!!

"Riku? You spaced out for a minute. You ok?" Sora asked, waving a hand in front of his best friends face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking about a few things…" He said. The training grounds were in sight at this point, as well as team 7 and… a pink gummy ship…?

They decided to hide in the bushes until they found out what was going on. All they could see was Leon talking to a guy with a green mask, and what looked like Naruto arguing with someone hidden by the ship.

"Wonder what Leon's doing here. I thought that the king would've told him to wait to bring the gummy ship…" Sora said as he watched in confusion. Riku nodded, and they decided to sneek over to try and hear what he was saying.

"Sor… a… Ri… yes… Kai… thanks… TEME!!!" Was all they heard as they snuck to the back of the ship. Though, they caught a glimps of what looked like red hair…

"I can't understand a word he's saying!" sora complained as he tried to get ever-so-much-closer to the elder two people.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" A female voice whispered from behind them, causing the two boys to jump higher then the empire state building. The three ninja's in-training just stared in confusion, and the eldest brunette smirked at the two laying on the ground.

"Surprise!" Kairi yelled as she came out of the shadow of the ship. Both boys gaped as she came over and hugged them tightly.

"Kairi, what are you doing here!?" Sora wheezed out as she crushed him in happiness. She looked at him in an odd way, and stood up, brushing off all the invisible dust.

"What do you mean? I'm part of this team, too! You needed another person, so Leon brought me here to help you! This time, I fight too!" She told the boys.

'_It's worse then I thought… It's like tsunade went and copied my team… this will be interesting…' _Kakashi thought as he looked at his new teammates. Leon took pity on him.

"Sora's probably the only one that's gonna be a handful. But I wouldn't trust Riku so much. He's been in a lot of… trouble lately." Leon said. He walked back to the gummy ship and bid his farewells to the others and left back to Hollow Bastion.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Therse heartless to kill, nobodies to find, and a lot of missions waiting for us to solve!" Kairi stated to them.

Oh yes… things were going to be very interesting…

/\LineBreak/\

A/N: YES!!!!!!! I'm finished with the new chapter for today!!! I'm so happy/dances around the room/ And now… I need a nap… /faints/


	3. The Ice Cream Brawl

A/N: O.O Four… Months… I can't believe how long it's been! My old computer died and I couldn't do anything but wait! So, don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! I haven't quit on this story yet! My fingers are itching in anticipation to… TYPE!!!!

I went back and read the story because some people were wondering about Riku. Well…. Let's just make a filler right now, (Because it confused me a little, too…)

Riku and King Mickey were walking to the hotel when all of a sudden, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus appeared out of nowhere. Thinking that only darkness could defeat darkness, Riku confided to the darkness inside, Transforming him into Ansem for the second time…

. . . Ok, Ok!!! So, it doesn't follow the EXACT storyline! It's still MY story!!! I can make Riku have black hair if I wanted to!

. . . -Doges rotten fruit thrown by Riku fangirls- Just… read the chapter… Runs

Chapter 3:

Week 1

Ahh…What a peaceful day! The sun is shining, birds are singing, and…

"TEME!!!" …Naruto is yelling. Let's go see what Sasuke did this time, shall we?

"Teme! Look at what you did to my outfit! It's in ASHES!!" …from what I can pick up, they were sparring as a demonstration for the new "genin" and Sasuke made barbeque out of Naruto's orange jumpsuit.

"Haha! Those two remind me of how much fun we had on the islands." Kairi stated. Riku & Sora just nodded, and kept watching the argument taking place in front of them.

/\LineBreak/\

Donald & Goofy were walking down the main street of the hidden leaf village, taking in all the weird stares & comments.

"WAH!!! Why don't they just leave us alone!?" The very angry duck said. The villagers just kept staring as if they had never seen a talking and walking duck and dog before.

"Gawrsh, maybe they think we're gonna attack them…" Goofy suggested as he watched some of the children being shooed inside for god-knows-why.

"Nonsense! Why would they think that!?" Donald asked, passing by more of the… possibly scared villagers. He continued to try and ignore the people while waddling over to the only ice cream shop in town.

Sure enough; when they entered, they were shooed out for scaring the customers. So much for Ice cream after practice…

/\LineBreak/\

"Alright, now move your forefinger into your palm, like this." Sakura announced while showing them how to create hand seals. You could tell that Sora and Riku's fingers were stiff from holding there keyblades; they could barely keep their fingers straight!

But while those two were having such difficulty, Kairi was doing just fine in keeping up with the other girl. Just another reason why Riku and Sora fight over her so…

"We couldn't get the ice cream!!!" an angry duck bellowed at his friends. All of the ninja's stopped what they were doing and looked at the duck. He looked like he was about to explode any minute!

"why not?" the spikey –haired brunette asked. Goofy then told him about the manager kicking them out, and got a little upset…

"WHAT!? We have to go back and straighten things out RIGHT NOW!!!" …did I say a little? I meant a lot…

"No, you don't. we're practicing right now; don't get so pig-headed as to skip." Sasuke said with a death glare. He was NOT going to have practice ruined by a bunch of idiots.

"Teme! This is important! Can't you just let THIS practice slide?" Naruto stated more then asked. Sasuke turned to face his rival and answered with a serious 'no'. He NEEDED to practice; whether anyone liked it or not. "You can go by yourselves, but I'm going to train."

Naruto had enough. There was no way they were going to leave Sasuke alone, nor were they going to ignore the manager at the ice cream shop. What was a person to do? Flip a coin? Stay in one position until someone else came up with a solution?

Of course not! This is Naruto Uzumaki we're talking about!

"Alright, Teme; I challenge you to a match! If I win, you come with us to the ice cream shop. If you win, we'll all stay and all train. THEN we'll go complain!" the over-psyched genin said. Sasuke looked at him in a dull manner.

"Why can't we just do the second one anyway, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's head turned red in anger.

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!! Are you in or not? Though, I could understand why you would chicken out at the last minute." Sasuke was really starting to get annoyed by Naruto's childish claims. He soon gave in.

"Fine, Naruto. I'll do this stupid competition." The older said, taking a defensive stance. Naruto grinned like a maniac.

"Alright! Prepare yourself, teme! You're going down; believe it!!" the blonde said moving in to punch the older. Sasuke easily dodged the attack, and countered by hitting Naruto in the back; hurling him into the nearest tree. Naruto clenched his teeth in pain; he refused to scream. He got up and out of the tree and pushed his foot on what was left of the trunk. He flew through the air at maximum speed, successfully punching Sasuke right in the jaw. Or so he had thought. Sasuke had dodged at the very last millisecond, causing Naruto to land face down in the ground. Sasuke stepped over him; Naruto was down for the count.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all stood there in complete shock. Not even the battles with the heartless were as brutal as the one that took place right in front of them!

"I believe that means we train." A very late Kakashi sensei said. They all turned to look at him, and Naruto was ready to pull a thousand years of pain on his own sensei for not getting there earlier.

"Well, shall we begin? First things first; you three will have to earn your right to stay in this team by passing a test." Kakashi said.

"what kind of test?" Kairi asked in curiosity. Naruto looked up at her whith ghostly eyes. He knew what was coming.

"It's a test of wits; you will fight against your teammates trying to earn the right to stay. The chances of winning are 33 percent." Kakashi started. He then pulled out two silver bells on red ribbon. Oh yes, the torture was about to arrive.

"you are trying to each get one of these bells. Whoever gets one will stay in the team. The last one standing with no bell will not only lose team privileges, but you will be tied to one of those posts, and you will not get to eat lunch." All three of them stared wide-eyed at the elder's words. King Mickey had never said anything about this!!!

"I hope you are ready; for you not get a second chance against the bell test."

/\LineBreak/\

A/N: oi… I think I might have a feaver. I actually completed a chapter of something while in a fuzzy state of mind. But, at least I got the chapter done before march, as I promised!XD oh, and so that everyone knows beforehand… this will be a non-yaoi story…

-Hears gasps from all my regular reviewers-

I know, I know. My writing life practically revolves around yaoi. But… I'm kinda doing this as a favor to someone. Now that NaNoWriMo is over, I had to find some reason to keep writing this, ne? well, I did!XD

But, I probably won't be updating that often until I can finish up My Imaginary Friend. It's on its last chapters; and I'm hoping to get it done before summer starts so that I can write up the sequel and all the other ideas I have listed for story ideas. So, if I'm a little slow at updating, please don't hurt me, for I am the only person here who will actually continue this story at all.

Until next time! -faints-


End file.
